Shore Leave
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Mirage or not, Spock could never resist his Captain. Jim/Spock, (Spirk/Spork/Kock) One-Shot.


_Characters do not belong to me: Hello everyone, a quick One-Shot taking place during the episode Shore Leave. What happens if Spock didn't immediately make it back to the ship after everything that has happened, when Jim get's the girl, and McCoy gets the beautiful Ensign. What happened in that scene that never was? I want to add that at somepoints it's a little quick paced, I want to tell you guys now that it was intentional! And not because I'm *Cough* lazy. __I hope you guys enjoy my perverse drabble, ^^ Also I know I need to work on my other storys- I just.. EHHHH, I wanna write Spirkiness first, so.. yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

Spock walked further away from the group, trying to find a good spot for Scotty to beam him back up. The signal on the planet was dense, and proving difficult for transport; His long legs pushed him up from the heavy rocks that came in his way, climbing up higher and higher with little trouble.

His device showed no plotholes where he could get a good reading; Everywhere he seemed to walk and still no signal for beaming. He stopped walking when his feet hit sand, confusion crossed his mind with a slight eyebrow raise. He couldn't have gone more than a mile away from the group. Even his readings have shown that he should still be residing in a grassy field, with trees upon trees; wildgrowth, nature.

No, these sands seemed to drag on endlessly for miles, with jagged mountains; the atmosphere felt humid. He placed his foot further in the sand, these were like the sands of Vulcan. Spock paused, raising his head. The whole area in fact looked like his home planet, the heat, the landmarks, everything; even the sky looked like that orange red that he grew up around.

"Fascinating." Spock muttered, placing his communicator back around his utility belt. He turned around too see a mountain, jagged and high jutting out of the ground. Spock examined it, before placing his hand on the heated stone; he knew that was where he came from, and somehow this seemingly real mirage was blocking his way back. He pressed harder against the stone, but to no avail, it was there now; as if it always has been and always will be.

He turned to face forward again, before giving in and walking deeper into the desert mirage of Vulcan. Each step made a small insignificant footprint into the desert, but each detail only made the surroundings around him seemingly more real to his eyes. He didn't quite understand, how come now he was having the planet affect him? Why was it happening at all? He is very good at hiding his desires, his thoughts. He was trained all his life for it actually.

There was something about this place, the technology that may be far more advanced than the creator had originally expressed. There is no possible way for these projections of his own mind to be viewable for all to see, not unless highly advance Vulcan technology was involved, and Spock highly doubted that.

The Vulcan couldn't understand, he tried so hard to keep his shields high, and he knows they're still up.

Spock made his way through the dry rocky landscape before reaching a high jutted mountain. Something very similar to the Vulcan Forge of 2154; Spock placed his hands on the erosion made landmark, and could feel the planet move under his fingertips. The place was an exact replica of everything he remembered as a child, but far more vacant.

He turned to his right to see a pathway up the large endeavor, and began his hike to the top. Having done this so often as a child, Spock was quicker on his feet, knowing exactly what rock was safe to step on and which were loose. It didn't take much to make it to an optimal altitude, and was proven to be easier, seeing as the one thing this planet isn't capable of, is creating a stronger gravitational pull to match that of his home planet.

The ledge he stood on over looked miles upon miles of land, but all he could see was the Fire Planes off in the distance. He turned to look at where he had stopped, and nearly smiled when he realised he was near the top. The view was beautiful, and gave the half-Vulcan these wonderful memory's from his childhood.

He recalled climbing up similar mountains with his pet Sehlat, when he was much younger. All of those wonderful times roaming the grounds of his home with his mother, while his father was gone; usually for business on another planet.

Spock heard something behind him, making him turn to see what had made the noise. When he turned, there was no one there, which was strange considering nothing else could have possibly made that noise. His eyes scanned the area around him, but there was nothing. Spock decided there was no use in trying to figure out what it was, considering that the planet seemed to have a mind of its own.

Instead he took to trying to get that signal again, he was high enough off of the ground, and it would be illogical for it to not have a good reading.

Well, illogical as it may seem, he still didn't have anything.

Spock grabbed his communicator from his utility belt, "Spock to Enterprise, do you read me?" The other end was silent, "Spock. To. Enterprise," He spoke more profoundly, "Do you read?" Still, nothing.

"Spock to-"

"Why are you in such a rush to go?"

Spock nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, turning on his heels he faced the corner of the ledge he was on. Much to his surprise, it was the Captain, but how did he get up here so quickly without his noticing?

"Captain-" Spock stopped himself, when he finally got to noticing the blonds attire. He was wearing a standard Ceremonial robe, something in which a male in the middle of Pon Farr tends to portray before a bonding ceremony were to commence. The robe was dark, draping around his Captains body loosely, yet snug in some areas.

"You are not the Captain," Spock stated, keeping his voice as neutral as he could manage.

"I can be, if you want me to." Jim purred, moving closer to the half-Vulcan.

Spock stared at him, "None of the mirage's admitted they do not exist, why are you stating the reality of your nonexistence?"

"Because, that is what you want. You want the facts," Jim smiled, this charming smile. The blond moved closer, slowly circling the taller man, "You want Jim..-"

"That is illogical." Spock snapped, before biting his tongue. "I cannot desire illogical things, I am a Vulcan."

"Half- Vulcan," Jim corrected, "And even then, Vulcans still want, although it is hidden, they can still desire-"

"You know nothing of the Vulcan culture." Spock interrupted, controlling his voice, "You are a mirage, you are a figment of the earths core, a projection of my own mind." The words were meant more for reasoning with himself, than that of the circling blond. "You are not real."

"Oh, but I am real," The shorter man chuckled sensually, moving behind the Vulcan, he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Feel me..-"

"Captain plea-" Spock stopped himself, this wasn't his Captain, this wasn't Jim, this thing wasn't even real.

Pushing the hand off of him, he moved away from the figure, "I wish for you to halt-"

"No you don't," Jim replied smoothly, "You've wanted this, for a long time now. Haven't you?" Jim moved forward again, reaching out his arms, his fingers brushed up against the Vulcans arms, and this time Spock didn't move away, "You've waited _too _long for this, and you still aren't sure of Jim's own emotions towards you.-" His hands moved to press more firmly on the Vulcans clothed arms, but Spock could still feel the heat radiating off of them.

His body shuddered from the touch, and his head lowered, hanging in shame. He did want this, and he couldn't get himself to move away.

"You have given him everything, shown him a side of you your own mother hadn't ever seen.-" The hands moved downward, the digits dragging slowly down his arms in a sensual yet warming manner, "He takes it for granted, your loyalty, your emotions.-"

"Vulcans do not show emotion-"

"He is a real ladies man, is he not?" Jim asked, looking up at Spocks hung head, and could hear him growl. Jim smiled, that hit a soft spot. "He takes women, and uses them like nothing. Sleeps with them, and they're soon on their way.-"

Spock was quiet, much to Jim amusement. Tenderly running a hand softly down to the Vulcans wrists, "You give him everything those girls couldn't, and he is still blind to your intentions.. You watch him join with multiple women he doesn't even know, and you can't do anything but watch."

"Stop." Spock almost whimpered, forcing his emotions below the surface, controlling; control. He must stay in control.

"Let me make you feel good," Jim whispered, moving so that their bodies were almost touching, his breath dancing around the Vulcans bowed head.

"No," Spock growled, "You are not real, you are not real." Twice, twice for reassurance. This was just a mirage, Spock had to remember that, just a mirage.

"You've been saving yourself," Jim whispered, letting his fingers finally move low enough to touch the Vulcans sensitive hands. A low strained moan escaped the Vulcans lips, which then bit his lower lip to keep other noises from escaping. "You've been saving yourself, for him." Spock could feel the warm breath brushing against his ear, as those soft fingers slid across his own digits, he stifled another one of those delicious moans and held his posture.

"How sentimental..-"

"Stop," Spock moved away, almost shoving Jim in the process, "I demand you to stop,"

"You can't do that," Jim chuckled, "I am here to fulfill your desires, and you don't desire me to stop."

"Yes I do," Spock growled, "I know my own desires, when you do not. I need the real Jim, not just a replica-" Spock stopped himself, realising a bit too late of what he admitted. Looking back down again, he stared holes in his feet, trying to close off his mind, trying to make all of this go away.

The footsteps that he heard, only showed to prove that he had failed in his attempts. A hand touched his face, but he just didn't have the willpower to move away, "Mr. Spock," Spock remained unresponsive. "Spock, look at me."

Hesitantly, he slowly lifted his head, deep warm chocolate eyes looking up to see those bright icy blue orbs staring back.

"You want this," Jim mumbled, taking hold of the Vulcans hands. The action so sudden that it made the Science officer cry out, and his back to arch slightly as flames jolted through his skin. "You want me-"

"I-I do not w-want a mirage," Spocks voice was strained, as delicate fingers slid across his sensitive digits; moaning when the others hand intertwined with his own.

"No, you don't want a mirage," Jim agreed, "You want something warm," He rubbed his thumb along the sliver of skin it could touch, "You want something breathing," He panted, lifting his face so his nose was nuzzling into those thick dark locks on top of the Vulcans head, moving his forehead to press against the taller mans head. "You want Jim,"he breathed, "I can give you Jim."

"You can give me a lie," Spock panted out darkly, although not sounding so sure of himself.

"Then I will give you a lie," His head dipped, his tongue darting out from his lips as he moved to lick along the rim of the Vulcans pointed ears, Spock shivered under the touch. It felt so real, as the saliva from the appendage left a trail, and the soft warm wind brushed against it making it feel cooler in temperature.

The Vulcans eyes fluttered, feeling all the small ministrations being done to his body. Hands moving from his own to pull at the rim of his shirt, tugging at the blue science unit shirt before pulling it away from the Vulcans body. The black skin-tight undershirt went next, revealing the thin well toned body underneath. The mouth left his ear and latched onto the First Officers mouth.

Spock moaned, despite himself, as hands traveled up his sides and leaving electricity in their wake. He felt those soft fingertips move across his chest, and going through his patch of curly dark hair; stilling to rub against his smooth skin, eliciting the delicious noises from the Vulcan. Jim grinned in the kiss, darting his tongue across Spocks lower lip, to which the taller man opened his mouth willingly.

Spocks mouth was ravaged, the mirages tongue tasting every inch of his mouth before going back to bite the mans lower lip. Spock felt his cheeks flushing green with every ministration, every little touch and rub, bite and lick. Jim dipped his head, sinking his teeth lightly against the crook of the dark haired mans neck, sucking before lightly biting, then licking the small wounds he created.

Spock was roughly pushed against the stone wall that the mountain created, Jim on him in less than a moment. A knee pressed between the Vulcans legs, spreading them before the knee moved slightly higher, rubbing against Spocks growing arousal. Spock moaned, breath becoming labored with every intake he made.

A tongue dragged against the green tinted mans jaw line, going higher to the mans earlobe. Spock gasped lightly as the lobe was clutched between a pair of teeth, not hard enough to draw blood, but painful enough to feel good. The Vulcans arms reacted without his consent, and clutched onto the strong back of his Capt- Spock shook his head, he had to remind himself, this was a mirage. He is just a mirage.

The knee between his legs pressed harder against his groin, Spocks hip jolted forward, needing contact. Jim chuckled, but placed his hand against the growing bulge, rubbing his hand against the fabric. Spocks breath hitched, his hips grinding forward into the hand.

"_Maiya," _Spock gasped, "_Maiya __kroykah,"_

_"_You don't sound so sure of yourself," Jim whispered, pressing his forehead against the Vulcans. Spock felt this mirage grab his arm from his back, before those hands dug into his palms sending his senses on fire. His back arched against the heated stones, crying out. "I'm not sure you want me to stop."

With his other hand, he rubbed harder against the Vuclans groin, pressing his thumb at the band of his pants; Spock felt the skin enter through the edge of his pants, undoing his button and zipper. Spock felt something warm grab his arousal, pulling it free of his restraints, as the mirage of the Vulcan humid air brushed up against his aching erection. The warm breeze wrapped around him.

The knee between his thighs forced Spocks legs further apart. He tore away the remaining parts of the green flushed mans pants, as Spock kicked off his shoes. The Vulcan watched as Jim pushed the ceremonial robe over, pulling it up to reveal his own aching appendage.

Spock drank in the sight, before a pair of hands slithered to grasp his hips. Spock leaned forward as Jim smashed his lips against his own, forcing his tongue through as he snaked his hands down to Spocks exterior. Hoisting the Vulcans legs up, he quickly and efficiently spread the long appendages, before pressing between those strong legs.

Spock was sandwiched between, locking his legs around the mirage as their arousal slid past each other, pressing hard against him. A trembling hand intertwined its way into those thick blond locks of hair, deepening the kiss. Jim thrusted his hips against him, eliciting a low moan from the Vulcans throat.

Spock knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, he knew it wasn't real, but his body was disagreeing with him. Everything about this encounter felt so real, every touch brought flames to surge through his blood stream, everything about him seemed so real. The only part about this mirage that was flawed, was that it understood Vulcan. He knew what Spock had said, and the real Jim would be clueless. Spock had to remind himself that none of this was real.

The dark haired man could feel Jims fingertips dig into his rear, squeezing the skin with each of his strong digits. Spock rutted, his breathing terribly labored, before a hand reached up and asked for permission to enter his mouth.

They tasted sweet as they pushed between his lips, as his tongue moved over the slender fingers somewhat unsure of his movement. The half-Vulcan watched as Jim changed faces, and he was so beautiful. How his face contrasted against the Vulcan sun, and made his light hair glow, and icy blue eyes gleam. He was breathtaking.

The digits were soon removed from his mouth, and the hand disappeared from sight. It reappeared near his entrance; Spock couldn't help but have his muscles tense up at the foreign intrusion. The other hand from his rear moved up, softly caressing his cheek, shushing him softly getting him to relax before attempting to stick a single finger inside.

Spock gasped, nails digging into whatever they could get ahold of, which happened to be the back of the blonds head, and his right shoulder blade. Jim acted unfazed by the pain he should have been experiencing before slowly moving his finger in slow circular movements. When he felt that he was used to it, he motioned with a small jerk of his hips to get Jim to continue. Jim added a second and carefully sissored the opening, stretching the ring of muscle, soon adding a third before he felt that he was ready.

The Vulcan could feel the appendages being removed from his entrance, looking up to see Jim spit in his hand before lubricating his arousal, the First Officer could feel his breath get caught up in his throat, before controlling himself.

It's just a mirage.

An inhuman groan burst through his throat as something pressed against his entrance and slowly pushed inside. Biting his lower lip, he buried his face into the crook of the blonds neck; nails digging deeper into skin, that should have been injured but wasn't.

Buried to the hilt, the dark haired man's breathing was rapid, eyebrows furrowed together. It was painful to have something be somewhere it didn't belong, but at the same time has belonged there all its existence.

"_Dvun'uh_!" Spock grunted. Jim obliged, and slowly began to pull out, before slamming back inside. His hips slowly began to make a pace, skin slapping against skin. Spock felt as if logic just dissipated away, as every thrust brought every emotion he felt for his Captain to surface, the anger, the rage, the lust, the love, the caring, everything, and it hurt. Jim dug his nails into the Vulcans hips, hips fastening in pace.

"_Sahris," _Spock gasped, "_taurauk_," Jim fastened his pace, before his arousal brushed against a sweet bundle of nerves inside of the Vulcan, a deep golden purr vibrated from his lips as a his body jerked from the sheer pleasure from that hit.

Jim adjusted his hips, slamming his hips deeper and deeper into the Vulcan, "_Lerash(-)!" _Spock shouted, grinding against the skin digging inside him. His sweet spot getting pounded against, "_Sahris_," He panted.

The Vulcan could feel himself coming close; Spock could tell that the mirage was getting closer to the edge as his hip movements started to become more erratic, and the thrusts more and more uneven.

A few more thrusts and Spock felt himself climaxing, words stumbling out of his mouth, and most of them consisting of '_Jim,' _seeing white in his vision. It only took him a moment to come back to reality to realise that Jim had climaxed as well, his midsection feeling hot.

Jim dropped to his knees, taking Spock down with him. They sat there, panting and regaining themselves; Everything about this was perfect, except for the fact that this wasn't Jim.

Spock had to keep reminding himself who this was, or in retrospect, who it wasn't.

Jim removed himself, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

The next few minutes were spent in silence, as Spock cleaned himself as best as he could, before redressing himself. He placed a hand on his head to flatten his hair, only to find it disheveled, and sticking in all which ways. Spock gave a soft sigh, as he picked up his communicator from the ground. Clearing his throat, "Spock to Enterprise,"

"Scotty here,"

Oh was Spock glad to hear that voice, "Beam me up Mr. Scott."

"Yes, Mr. Spock."

There was a moment before he could feel that familiar tingling sensation take his body, before his body split into a million atoms, regenerating on the ship. Scotty greeted him with his warm Scottish grin, "How was your trip, sir?"

Spock paused, "Eventful,"

"Anything interesting 'appen?"

Spock nodded, "A great deal of things," He turned to the door, "Will you be joining for Shore Leave?" Spock submitted his query. Scotty gave a quaint nod, "Of course sir, it's 'bout time I stretch me legs."

"Of course, Mr. Scott. Enjoy your trip."

"Ay, Mr. Spock."

With a small tip of his head, he turned out of the room.

Spock sat at his Science Station, finishing the last of his reports for the evening. The day had been rather hard, and his ability to walk properly has slowly increased. Shore Leave will be over by tomorrow afternoon, and he'll be apart of the party that beams the workers up. He let his shoulders slouch, as there was no one in the bridge to watch him, as he finished his lat reports, reading through the last of the material, before editing a few mistakes.

It was getting late, and he knew it, placing down the PADD he was currently working on, he stood up from his seat. Grabbing his work, he left the empty bridge and walked into the elevator, eyes somewhat heavy.

The walk back to his quarters was just as quiet as the entire ship has been the last few hours, him and a very small few stayed on board to keep her safe and running.

Typing in the code to his room, the door slid open and he stepped inside, relishing in the heat of the room. He walked over to his desk on the far side of the room, placing down the PADDs, before moving over to his drawers; Pulling out his night robe, he placed it carefully on his shoulder before heading to the joined bathroom connecting his and Kirks room.

Opening the door, he stepped inside, placing his clothes on the sink. He made quick work with removing his clothing, and placing them in the chute. Turning to the shower, he turned on the faucet, letting it adjust before stepping inside.

The heat rained against his back, and he winced in slight pain. His eyes darted down to notice the marks on his hips, and the bruising on his thighs. Drawing his hands up, he traced the marks on his body, feeling the pain sting at his fingertips; he moved his hands away, reaching for the soap and scrubbing his body clean.

He ran his fingers through his hair, rinsing it out.

_"Captain-" Spock stopped himself, when he finally got to noticing the blonds attire. He was wearing a standard Ceremonial robe, something in which a male in the middle of Pon Farr tends to portray before a bonding ceremony were to commence. The robe was dark, draping around his Captains body loosely, yet snug in some areas._

_"You are not the Captain," Spock stated, keeping his voice as neutral as he could manage._

Spock winced, feeling a bit light headed, his arm reached out; leaning against the cool tile.

_"You've been saving yourself," Jim whispered, letting his fingers finally move low enough to touch the Vulcans sensitive hands. A low strained moan escaped the Vulcans lips, which then bit his lower lip to keep other noises from escaping. "You've been saving yourself, for him." Spock could feel the warm breath brushing against his ear, as those soft fingers slid across his own digits, he stifled another one of those delicious moans and held his posture._

_"How sentimental..-"_

Spock felt ill, clutching his stomach. A wave of emotions fluttering through his midsection, He felt like he betrayed the real Jim for his own selfish desires. It was not very Vulcan of him, it wasn't even very human of him. He felt as if his humanity, and his Vulcanity was dissipating, he felt guilty.

No, he was a Vulcan. Vulcans cannot feel-

_"Because, that is what you want. You want the facts," Jim smiled, this charming smile. The blond moved closer, slowly circling the taller man, "You want Jim..-"_

_"That is illogical." Spock snapped, before biting his tongue. "I cannot desire illogical things, I am a Vulcan."_

_"Half- Vulcan," Jim corrected, "And even then, Vulcans still want, although it is hidden, they can still desire-"_

Spock growled; Meditation, he needed to meditate. His emotions are out of flux, and need to be controlled, they needed to be put back in order. His shields are down, and he needs to put them back up. His entire Katra was out of place, everything needed to be fixed.

He felt weak, mentally and physically. He needed to meditate it away the moment he got back to his quarters that first moment he reached his quarters to grab his PADDs, but he didn't. He was too exhausted, and his work is more important than his own personal needs.

_Spock was roughly pushed against the stone wall that the mountain created, Jim on him in less than a moment. A knee pressed between the Vulcans legs, spreading them before the knee moved slightly higher, rubbing against Spocks growing arousal. Spock moaned, breath becoming labored with every intake he made._

The half-Vulcan placed his hands on his head, scruntching his eyes together. Shaking his head lightly, he reached over to the faucet, and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, and snatched the towel on the rack and dried off all the excess water on his body, before placing on his night robe.

Brushing his hair, he turned out of the room and walked into his own personal quarters. "Lights at 28%." Spock commanded, and the moment they were spoken, the room dimmed, allowing a relaxing era to flood the room.

Settling onto his meditation mat, he let his hands relax onto his lap, before combining his hands together in their proper positions.

He had no sense of time as he mended his mind, mended his shields and his outburst of emotion. Slowly, those memories began to be stored away, although still present in mind, they won't be attacking in flashes like before.

Hours came and went, and before Spock knew it, it was an hour before he had to get up in the morning. Blinking, he checked the time, a small yawn escaping his lips. He had an hour to rest, before another long day were to present itself to him.

Spock made a soft disgruntled noise, how was he to face his captain after that?

Spock nearly growled at himself, that was his own doing, not Jims. Jim is not at fault here. Spock sighed, he is going to face his captain as if he didn't have sexual intercourse with his mirage. Spock frowned, before picking himself up off the ground; softly brushing his clothes as to rid of invisible dust. Stretching his limbs, he moved his way onto his bed before resting his head.

xXx

It's been weeks since their last Shore Leave, and Spock had nearly forgotten what had happened almost entirely. Well- Not entirely, but it is no longer the first thing on his mind anymore. Spock had taken dozens of meditation sessions, some of them lasting all night while he pushed himself for control, and to forget.

Stardate 2124.5, the Starship the USS Enterprise was on a 8-day supply mission to Colony Beta VI.

That's how they got here.

Spock knew something was wrong with the planet they stumbled upon, a rogue planet not on any of his systems, it was neither cataloged, nor was it inhabitable. The feeling only got worse when he watched his Captain, along with Sulu, get taken from the bridge, and the panic he felt.

A group was quickly sent down to retrieve them, consisting of Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy, along with Lt. DeSalle and geophysicist Karl Jagergetting. The moment they reached the ground it seemed, they sent word from the planets surface that they could breathe and that the planet seemed to be safer than what they had originally anticipated. Getting word from down below, with an odd message of, "Greetings and Felicitations!" followed by "Hip hip hoorah. Tallyho!"

The entire event was strange, but he kept professional and in control as any Vulcan would in any situation, as he did what he could to retrieve his Captain once again.

For a while, he heard nothing, until his communicator beeped. Answering, he heard the voice of his captain; there was no words that could have possibly been expressed, to cover the relief he felt, although his voice showed no indication of his emotions. It only took them a moment to beam them up, but before they could get anywhere a strange man was onboard the bridge.

It was almost instant how the strange man, he later found out to be General Trelane- or just Trelane (He was no General), had called his name out. Spock stood, feeling a strong dislike for the man, or whatever life form he was, and quickly found that the feeling was mutual.

After that everything happened in a blur; he was standing in a room with a large table. Wine glasses, art, and other fine material. There was music, and dancing, that was before Jim decided to stand up for his crew, for himself.

Then it wasn't long after that before a gun was pointed at the Vulcan.

That's where he was now.

Standing in the large room, another mirage to add to his list, a man with a childlike demeanor held an old revolver in his direction, cocked and ready to shoot. Spock looked over to his captain; fear and shock flashed across the blonds icy blue eyes. Spock was stuck, he wasn't entirely certain as to what he was supposed to do; how could he save him if he died? And who could he save if he lost him?

"Captain," Spock began, but Jim shook his head no, in order to cut him off. He didn't want Spock in the line of danger, quickly stating without even a hint of hesitation, he agreed to Trelanes terms, allowing the childish man to shoot first. When the gun moved away from him, Spock watched as Jims shoulders noticeably relaxed; the Vulcan couldn't quite understand as to why Jim felt more comfortable with the gun pointed at him, instead of his faithful First Officer, but Spock wasn't complaining.

Shots were fired, but neither bullets hit either person, although everyone had to admit that Jim's target was more meaningful, before getting the crew back to their designed stations.

It didn't take long for Jim to be taken again, and just as quickly returning. No one was entirely sure how he did it, but the planet was now far out of view, and they continued their voyage back to their designed course.

Spock felt a hand clasp down on his shoulder, turning up to see Jim looking down at him with those large ice blue eyes. "You okay, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked, voice laced with concern. Spock nodded his response, before turning back to his work, not feeling the need to have to respond to the statement, seeing as speaking would be highly unnecessary.

The hand on his shoulder lingered a few moments too long before being taken back; the First Officer found it curious, but decided not too think to much on the matter. Jim was being illogical by showing his human emotion of concern, he knew very well the Spock wasn't harmed, seeing as the bullet was never actually shot at him. Even so, he supposed it was the emotional response of being shaken, or shock that Jim had expected, and Spock only assumed that Jim merely forgot he was Vulcan for a moment.

xXx

The day ended somewhat slowly before his shift ended, he gathered his PADD and stood to leave.

"Mr. Spock," He heard Jim call out, Spock turned around to see Jim turned in his chair, leaned over and facing him.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock replied, walking up to the Captains chair.

"Would you like to join me in my quarters this evening for a game of chess?" Jim asked, standing from his seat to properly face his second in command, Spock gave a curt nod. "I would be honored, Captain."

"Good, I'll see you in about an hour, agreed?"

"Agreed." Spock took his leave first, heading into the lift.

Heading back to his own quarters, he moved to collect the PADDs resting on his nightstand, placing them in a drawer. He showered and ate something to sate his hunger before dinner were to commence later that evening. Once he was done, he exited his quarters, making slow but brisk steps to his Captains door. Knocking precisely three times, he let his presence outside of the cabin known, before he heard Jims voice ring through the metal for him to enter.

The doors slid open and closed behind him once he was far enough inside. Jim sat at the table on the far side of his room, setting up their chess pieces. "There you are Spock, I thought you'd never come."

"But Captain, I am precisely on time-"

"It's a figment of speech, Spock. And how many times must I insist you call me 'Jim,' when you're inside of my quarters off duty?" Jim's voices was teasing, as he flashed his first officer his charming smile.

"Always once more, Jim." Spock allowed himself a ghost of a smile, before seating himself across from his friend.

"As always Spock, since you won the last game, you start this round."

"Does it not get old, allowing me to start the game?"

Jim snorted, "Was Mr. Spock attempting to trash talk his opponent?"

"Illogical, Jim. Trash talking would include said 'Trash talker,' to have an over-amount of pride as well as confidence in his moves; as a Vulcan, I have no pride, only logic." Spock explained, moving his piece.

Jim smiled at him, "Of course, Spock." before turning his attention to the chess board, examining his spot before moving his own piece.

"So, Spock. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You know, after Trelane pointed that gun at you." Jim asked, watching as Spock made his next move. Spock gave him a sideways glance, it was a feeling question, and Spock only know a few ways to get out of those.

"I am fine Jim, it was not the first time a gun or phaser has been pointed at me, nor do I believe it will be my last." Spock replied, eyes glued to the game, although Jim hadn't made his move yet. After a moment of nothing, Spock glanced over at the blond only to find him staring at directly at him.

"Is something wrong, Jim?" Spock asked, raising his eyebrow slightly at him. Jim gave him a worried glance, nodding his head ever so slightly, examining him intensely with his eyes.

"You've been acting strange, as of late Spock," Jim finally said, "Like something's on your mind."

"I can assure you, that there is, as you humans put it, 'nothing wrong with me.' May I query, what made you ask such a question?" Spock reversed, clasping his hands on his lap. Jim leaned back in his seat, propping his elbow on the side of his chair.

"Well, ever since out last Shore Leave, you've been acting distant. At first I haven't thought much of it, and just assumed you were over worked, but it's been getting worse," Jim began, adjusting the way he sat so he could cross his legs, "You haven't been sleeping, from what I can tell with those bags under your eyes. I never see you eat much of anything anymore, is there something that happened, that you would, per say, want to get off your chest?"

"Captain, there is nothing to get off of my chest, except my shirt, and I would prefer to keep that on. Secondly, there is nothing to discuss of importance, I have been keeping my work up to date and-"

"See, right there," Jim interrupted, "You were just calling me Jim a moment ago, and after I started digging you converted back to Captain," Spock looked ready to interrupt, probably on the fact that Jim wasn't digging anything, but the blond held up his hand to silence him. "Spock," He said softly, "As Captain of this ship, it is my duty to make sure that each and every one of its members are in top physical and _mental _state, which means making sure they take care of themselves as well." He paused, "I just want you to know, that I am always here, if there is something you need to talk about."

Spock looked at him, he knew he couldn't just tell him, _Hey Jim. I considered it, and well I wanted you to know that back in the Omicron Delta, that I had sexual intercourse to a mirage that looked exactly like you. _Spock nearly frowned. He couldn't tell him, it may make it significantly harder to work with the man on bridge, it may also jeopardise his career, as well as Jim's.

"No," Spock finally said after a moment, his eyes looking away from the man and looking directly at their chess board, he could feel the tips of his ears turn a dark shade of green, "There is nothing I desire to talk about."

"And, here I thought Vulcans don't lie." Jim stated, Spock looked up at him, and saw that gleam flash through the mans eyes.

"Vulcan's do not lie, they exaggerate." Spock corrected, "I said that there is nothing I _desire _to talk about, not that there was nothing in the first place."

"Ah! So you admit that something is bothering you,"

"No, I am not admitting to anything." Spock replied rather quickly, waving a hand back to the game, "It is your turn."

Jim looked at him a moment longer, before giving a small chuckle, "You are a stubborn man, Mr. Spock."

A ghost of a grin made its way to the Vulcans face, "Thank you, Captain."

Jim finally took his piece and moved it, before Spock did the same. They worked like that for a few good minutes, going back and forth, the game was getting close, Spock wasn't entire certain that his logic could beat out on Jim illogical moves.

"So when were you gonna tell me where you got those bruises?"

Spock nearly choked on air, "Excuse me, Jim?"

Jim looked up from their game, "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jim teased, in a somewhat demeaning tone, "The bruises on your hips."

Spock stared at him, how does he know about those? They've disappeared by now, and aren't exactly visible anymore. "I do not have any bruising on my hips," Spock said slowly. That wasn't a total lie, because in all honesty, he didn't anymore.

"You did before," Jim stated, "I saw them about a week ago, on our last mission in that section of space when we fought a group of Klingons. A laser tore the side of your pants, and some of your skin showed, and there you go, I saw some bruising."

"How are you so certain that I had not just obtained those bruises, Jim?" Spock asked, moving his piece.

"Because they were fading, they looked weeks old. And I, out of anyone, should be able to tell the difference between them." Jim made his move, watching as Spock contemplated his words.

"Why are you so interested?" Spock said finally, after taking one of Jims pieces, and declaring "Check mate,"

Jim was momentarily distracted, once he realised he lost. He gave his friend a commendable smile, "Good game, Mr. Spock." He leaned backwards in his seat, "As I was saying," Jim began, "It is my duty to watch out for my crew men, and random bruises on someones body where they don't belong, concerns me." Jim uncrossed his legs, "Now, you should know more than anyone, Mr. Spock, that I take care of my own here, and I need to know if someone aboard this ship caused you any harm."

"You act as if I cannot fend for myself, Captain." Spock stated, raising a brow.

"Spock, you are probably the one person on this ship who can defend himself against an entire army of Klingons all by himself, and still not have a scratch on him." Jim chuckled, "I'm not saying you're defenceless, because we both know you're not, but what I'm trying to say is, is that if someone a bored this ship did that to you, I would very much like to know who."

Spock nodded in understanding, although throughout the entire speech he could feel the tips of his ears burning hotter. "I would rather not discuss this-"

"Discuss what? That you were pushed against a wall and fucked senseless by a 'mirage' that look just like me, back in the Omicron Delta galaxy?" Jim stated, watching in utter amusement as Spocks eyes widened noticeably as well as watched a deep green tint wash over his cheeks.

"J-Jim, how d-did you-"

"How did I know?" Jim chuckled, "because when I went looking for you, because Scotty said he couldn't get ahold of you, I followed your tracks and saw you climbing a tall red looking mountain. I followed you up in time to see myself," Jim watched as Spocks head hung itself, in either shame or embarrassment, Jim wasn't sure. "I knew I should have walked away, that was your moment and I should have left you to it, you kept shouting at it, telling it it wasn't real, and at one point you pushed away from it,"

"I remember feeling my clothes change, and the mirage dissapear-"

Spock looked up abruptly, eyes huge as he listened. "Your head was down, and your eyes were staring holes in your feet, and I'm guessing you wished it away. Something about the area wasn't very happy that you did that, and instead did the only thing it could, replaced it with me."

_"Yes I do," Spock growled, "I know my own desires, when you do not. I need the real Jim, not just a replica-" Spock stopped himself, realising a bit too late of what he admitted. Looking back down again, he stared holes in his feet, trying to close off his mind, trying to make all of this go away._

_The footsteps that he heard, only showed to prove that he had failed in his attempts. A hand touched his face, but he just didn't have the willpower to move away, "Mr. Spock," Spock remained unresponsive. "Spock, look at me."_

"You made him go away, but when he was gone, I walked up. I replaced him Spock."

Spock couldn't even speak, he couldn't trust his voice to sound indifferent if he did. It took him a good while before he could even begin to make words, "But, you understood Vulcan, you did not even wince in pain as my fingers dug into your shoulder blades-"

"Spock, I've done enough work with Vulcans to learn a thing or two about their language, and yeah I didn't freak out about the pain, doesn't mean you didn't leave a nasty mark."

Spock stared at him, "Then why were you asking all of those questions, when you already knew the answer?"

Jim sighed, "I wanted to know if you would admit it to me, you acted as if the event never happened and just went on with your life,"

"I had to," Spock replied, looking down at his hands on his lap, "I did not believe it was the real you,"

"And now that you know?" Jim asked, reaching forward and grabbing one of the Chess piece's fiddling with it in his hands. Spock didn't know how to answer that.

"How much," Spock began, saying his words slowly, "How much, of the conversation did you hear, between myself and the mirage?" His voice was soft, and slightly hesitant.

"Everything."

"Then you already know the answer." Jim looked up at the flushed green tinted man, and placed his hand on the table, a silent way to ask for Spocks own. The Vulcan was somewhat surprised, but obliged, reaching out his own hand and placing it on Jims. A slight surge ran through his skin from the contact, but it was a lot more subtle than that from Shore Leave. He felt warm, and real. He was real.

Jims hand moved to intertwine their fingers together, running his thumb along the side of skin.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Jim admitted, "and those things, that the mirage said, about the women-"

_"He is a real ladies man, is he not?" Jim asked, looking up at Spocks hung head, and could hear him growl. Jim smiled, that hit a soft spot. "He takes women, and uses them like nothing. Sleeps with them, and they're soon on their way.-"_

_Spock was quiet, much to Jim amusement. Tenderly running a hand softly down to the Vulcans wrists, "You give him everything those girls couldn't, and he is still blind to your intentions.. You watch him join with multiple women he doesn't even know, and you can't do anything but watch."_

_"Stop." Spock almost whimpered._

"-I didn't know that it bothered you."

"You didn't care," Spock corrected, his tone a bit darker.

"Spock, if I had known you.. cared, or whatever you want to call it, I would have stopped. You don't even realise how much you mean to me."

_Standing in the large room, another mirage to add to his list, a man with a childlike demeanor held an old revolver in his direction, cocked and ready to shoot. Spock looked over to his captain; fear and shock flashed across the blonds icy blue eyes. Spock was stuck, he wasn't entirely certain as to what he was supposed to do; how could he save him if he died? And who could he save if he lost him?_

_"Captain," Spock began, but Jim shook his head no, in order to cut him off. He didn't want Spock in the line of danger, quickly stating without even a hint of hesitation, he agreed to Trelanes terms, allowing the childish man to shoot first. When the gun moved away from him, Spock watched as Jims shoulders noticeably relaxed; the Vulcan couldn't quite understand as to why Jim felt more comfortable with the gun pointed at him, instead of his faithful First Officer, but Spock wasn't complaining._

Spock looked at him, and Jim gave him a warming smile. Squeezing his hand, "Let me prove my worth to you," Jim breathed, "Let me show you how much you mean to me, just give me a chance. And if you don't want me after that, we'll never speak of it again, and we'll continue our friendship, professional relationship as you desire. Just, give me this one chance."

Spocks eyes looked into Jims, before brushing his thumb over the blonds.

_-"You've wanted this, for a long time now. Haven't you?" Jim moved forward again, reaching out his arms, his fingers brushed up against the Vulcans arms, and this time Spock didn't move away, "You've waited too long for this, and you still aren't sure of Jim's own emotions towards you.-" His hands moved to press more firmly on the Vulcans clothed arms, but Spock could still feel the heat radiating off of them._

_His body shuddered from the touch, and his head lowered, hanging in shame. He did want this, and he couldn't get himself to move away._

_"You have given him everything, shown him a side of you your own mother hadn't ever seen.-" The hands moved downward, the digits dragging slowly down his arms in a sensual yet warming manner, "He takes it for granted, your loyalty, your emotions.-"_

Spock wanted him, every part of him. His emotions, his being, his presence. He wanted to feel his mind in his own, connected, always touching, but never touched. He's waited long enough, and it would be _illogical _to deny himself now.

"I would like that," he brought his other hand over the table, and grabbed the mans hand with his other, caressing the soft skin in his hands. He felt warm, he felt alive, he was here now and had been before, he was real. Real to the touch, to the sight. Jim smiled his charming smiling, and Spock couldn't help but give a ghost of a smile back, he was very real. "Very much."

* * *

_I am so done with endings. I really fucking hate them. I've been trying to end this story 4,000 words ago, it wasn't supposed to have been this long, and this sappy.. and sucky. I wanted a quick goddamn story._

_FUCK, my life is so simple._

_Anywho, (Other than with the sketchy quickly spat out ending) I hope you guys enjoyed none the less. ^^_

_sahris (Fast)- lerash(-) (Hard)- Maiya (Please)- Kroykah (Stop)- taurauk (Amazing)_

_Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! ^^_


End file.
